Golden Sun: The Age of Forgotten Memories
by Zen-yuu
Summary: This is my attempt at a novel like fanfiction. It is the story of what happens when the Wise One makes the world different because his fears that the world would break out into choas came true. Please R&R. I beg you! Find out why by opening this
1. Prologue

Disclaimer

Zen-yuu: Hi all who are reading this. This story is my first attempt at my novel formatted story. (I think it is novel format anyways. ) I am still working on the dynamics for the story quite a bit. I just wanted to start the story because doing all the dynamics and only them is starting to remove my writers flow so yeah. I am posting this. The complexness of this will mean that the chapters won't come as often as "An Age after An Age" But they will be longer so it will even out. Please review this one even if you don't review any of my other stories because this is the one that I personally think reviews will be important on and to help me become a better writer. (Seeing as doing this has made me sure I want to be a writer when I grow up. Even if it is a long shot. But I am confident in wanting to do that so I would greatly appreciate reviews. It may even help me write more quickly if I get some.)

Isaac: Wow… that was a lot… So who you going to start the story with? Piers as usual I suppose. :;;;

Zen-yuu: Actually no… I am starting the story with the Wise One. XD Odd choice I know but hey I am using all sorts of characters most people don't use.

Isaac: Wow… starting with someone other than Piers I am amazed.

Zen-yuu: He will probably be second though along with Eoleo (I will give you a cookie if you know who this is. Other than Spoonz cause she already knows due to the fact that I told her.)

Isaac: Hey… Isn't Eoleo that person who –BAM-

Zen-yuu: Don't tell them you dummy. 

Isaac: …Ouch… well I guess I should do the disclaimer… Zen-yuu does not own golden sun.

Zen-yuu: Because if I did there would be a TV show, a Manga for it, A third game, A fourth game….etc. etc.

Isaac: And if he did the world would be a much more golden sunny place. XD

Zen-yuu: That it would, that it would. Well any who on to the prologue and the starting of my Uber fanfiction.

Prologue

A great rock floated over the city of Vale on a dark night. It watched as the city was in chaos and disorder. It was the same all over the world. When the power of alchemy had been released the world had slowly but surely all gained the powers for a great many years. But now fourteen and a half years later the people who had power once again wanted more power and war had broken out all over the world of Weryard. The cities were in ruin. The people were living in fear that they might get attacked any minute. The hero's who saved the world from destruction had kept promising to stop the fighting. Over and over they told the Wise One not to reseal alchemy because they could make peace. But now it was to far out of hand for anyone to stop it other than the Wise One.

He used his great magic to call the hero's and enemies to the resting ground of the source of Alchemy in Vale. A great light glowed over his body and it emanated out to the far reached of the world calling all those he wished to summon to him.

All those he had summoned appeared around him in a flash of light. "You have failed to make peace with each other so there for you will now have to pay the consequences." It projected into their minds. "I will be changing the memory of all in this world even you and taking away the powers from all who gained them by your lighting of the Lighthouses. I will then seal the light houses into the planet and prevent alchemy from being gained any other way than by lineage." They all protested but the Wise One projected "Silence!" into their minds and they ceased there complaining.

The Wise One then floated way up into the air. "I can the power of all alchemy into my body." A glow that flowed from the four lighthouses and it started glowing a bright radiant white. The light from its body then emitted to all over the world. As it flowed over the world the world started changing. The buildings and cities became more advanced in every way. The people also were affected. The fell into what seemed like a deep sleep. Their bodies then floated up off the ground and a mysterious light emitted from their heads and their memories changed so they would not remember the real past that they had made into chaos. They then were moved to places where they would start the next day in a new life.

The light ended abruptly and the Wise Man watched over his planet in awe at the new better world it had created. It was only slightly worried about the effect of the few Adepts powers that remained would have on their memory. But it left those thought leave its mind and floated down to the planet in its resting place beneath the ground.

Author note: So what do you think? X3 I am personally very impressed at how well this went. I will try to have the next chapter up by the end of next week but no promises. I will though be updating my other fanfiction so don't remove me from how ever you keep track of my stories. I will still be posting quite regularly.


	2. 1 Shades of the New World

Disclaimer

Zen-yuu: Hi.. ;;; I know I said I was going to update in a week but I didn't. I'm sorry to all those wonderful people who read this… even though you didn't review it… but anyways I didn't review because my full attention was put towards my new found talent for drawing. And I have been drawing pictures for this story and posting them on my DA account site.

Mia: Zen-yuu doesn't own Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age. And he would like to give Yuja thanks for sparking an image in his mind that inspired and idea to make this.

Chapter 1: Shades of the New World

Piers awoke amidst his covers in the light shade of the rising sun. He got up slowly and got out of bed stretching his arms and legs. He pulled the sheets and blanket on his bed up and flattened them. After making his bed he walked over to the window and peered through the blinds.

Outside he saw the world slowly start to wake up. He saw the Valians walking their dogs in the early morning chill and others getting their mail and newspapers.

"Better get ready for my first day of work." He then said to himself. With that he walked over to the closet and pulled out a blue button up shirt and a pair of dark blue dress pants. He changed into them headed for the bathroom.

After walking into the bathroom his gaze is fixed in the mirror at his golden eyes. He stood there in a daze at the pair of golden eyes staring back at him. After a few minutes he comes out of his trance like state and remembered that it is Monday and he had to go to work. He pulled a rubber band out of a drawer and used it to tie his hair in a loose pony tail.

After finishing he wondered into the kitchen and a small black kitten slowly got up and stretched. The kitten then jumped from its perch atop the refrigerator. It walked up and nuzzled his leg as he looked for something quick to eat.

"Hello Mar." he sleepily stated once he noticed the kitten nuzzling him. He then walked over to the cat's food dish and filled it with the bag of cat food sitting on the counter. He then noticed a banana sitting on the counter and made it his breakfast.

"I'll see you later Mar." He stated and waved to his kitten that did not loose its attention from the food in front of it. Piers then walked out the door and out into the city.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to wake up, Eoleo." Eoleo heard his mother call from the kitchen. He groaned due to the fact that he had school that day. Instead of getting up he just laid there a while longer.

His mom walked in and yanked the covers of his bed and then said, "You don't want to be late for school do you?"

"Is that a trick question?" he said groggily and slowly starting to get up. His mother just rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. He then got changed into a plain tee-shirt a hoodie and some jeans and walked out into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast.

"How do you want your eggs?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry," He said, "I'm going to go now." He then quickly walked out the door and down the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a bookstore in town Sheba stood behind the counter looking rather bored.

"I should quit this job… it is so boring… no one ever buys anything from us." She whined to herself. She was all of a sudden distracted from her whines by the bell that signified that someone was coming through the door. She looked hopefully around the corner to see who had ventured into the store. She saw a blond haired boy about her age at the door looking in amaze at all the books.

"Can I help you?" she asked inquisitively.

:"Uh… Yeah… I just wanted to know if you were hiring." The boy said to her. She noticed that he seemed shy as he said every word.

"Mind read." She whispered to herself and started to feel the thought of the boy flow into her mind '…I hope they are willing to hire… I really need this job… I can't seem to find anyone else hiring in this town…' She also heard other voices tell who his name and other helpful information.

"Right this way Ivan." She said without realizing what she had done.

"H-how did you know my name?" he stammered.

"Er… lucky guess." She said with an exasperated look on her face. She then led him back to the back room of the store where the room that they used to interview new employees was and he timidly followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piers entered his classroom that had all sorts of astronomy posters all over it. It was his first day and he was very nervous. He noticed a desk and went over to it and put his things down.

"Ugh… I should have gotten a drink before leaving…" he complained to himself. He then looked about and saw that no one was there and pulled a cup out of his backpack and said "douse" as quietly as he could. Then small rain drops started falling over the cup and filling it. He drank the water and put the cup away.

"Much better." He said happily to himself.

After a while the students started entering the classroom and once all of them were there he stated his class.

"Hello students. I am your new teacher. I am your new teach. You can call me Mr. P." He said with confidence to the students.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. He walked over to it and opened it.

"Hello I am the school councilor, Hama, and I am just her to make sure this little trouble maker gets to class. " She said rather annoyed. Piers looked around her and saw a brown haired boy. He walked into the class room and took the last empty seat.

Piers then thanked Hama and went back to teaching his class.

Little did he know he was being watched from afar. A blue haired man stood atop the roof near by the window into his classroom watching him like a cat would watch a mouse.

"You can't hide from me," He chuckled to himself "I will always find you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think this is a good place to stop for now. X3 It leaves a nice cliff hanger to make people have to review to say "MAKE NEXT CHAPTER NOW!" Well I don't even quite know what is going to happen in reference to this cliff hanger… ;;;


End file.
